Vulcans, Horses And Doctors
by TheRandomFandomer
Summary: Bones is grumpy and a CMO. Asya's a smart ass and an ex-captain. Spock logical and head science officer. When are they gonna get together? He patches everybody up. She crashes and he (along with Pike) save her hybrid ass. Before, during and after 2009, Into Darness and Beyond. Spock/OC/Bones M for Swearing, graphic fights, triggers and mention of sexual interactcion.
1. Chapter 1

'Sup my peeps! So, this is both my first Star Trek fanfic and my first fanfic on . If you want, check out my semi-terrible attempts at fanfic at Daewen the Elf (Quotev). Please R&R and if you have any suggestions, I'll change it.

M FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND SUGGESTIVE TO ADULT THEMES (psst she's talking about sex)

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING APART FROM ASYA**

Random

* * *

 **Captains Log stardate 2255**

 **As I have feared, we may not be seeing Earth again. My first officer, Henrietta Annevelik, has taken ill. Without her knowledge of engines and our Chief of Engineering, Ervīns Martinson, the remaining 16% of our 200 crew will surely die of either lack of nourishment or this strange disease which plagues our ship.**

 **I, Asya E. Fabron, captain of the U.S.S.R** _ **Leviathan**_ **have concluded to abandoning our ship on a nearby, fertile planet in hope of isolating the disease to ourselves after sending another distress call.**

 **If you find my log, I tell you this, don't even think about going to the planet Cyberia Delta 8, after all, I have flagged Cyberia and the planet I have set out to collide with as a no-go.**

 **Tell my family I love them and that I'm sorry.**

Captain Asya Fabron

* * *

(another side of the galaxy Adremalada)

"Captain on the bridge!" shouted an ensign as Christopher Pike, captain of the U.S.S.R _Swallow_ , stepped foot onto the bridge. It's only 2 o'clock in the freakin' morning and they already had a mission. Pike groaned inwardly and rubbed his face.

"What's it this time Spock?" mumbled Pike as he slouched into his chair and stifled a yawn.

"It appears that we have a distress signal from the _Leviathan._ From what we managed to get from the ships online logs, it appears that the crew have contracted a deadly disease from one of their science missions," the half Vulcan half human being named Spock stood up and made his way to his captains side carrying his PADD. "from the captain's log, it appears that the _Leviathan's_ captain has done the logical thing and marooned herself and the crew on an unoccupied planet to stop the disease from spreading to any other ships that have come across them."

"What's the captain's name?" asked Pike. The _Leviathan_ rings a bell his name but he can't place where he knows it from. Obviously, he knows it, he knows every damn ship that takes off and onto a whole new adventure but he was more interested in the captain.

"Asya Emily Fabron, sir. She's half Vulcan half unknown," no wonder she did the logical thing, thought Spock, she was half Vulcan. Why did her name sound so familiar?

"Buckle up everybody, we're rescuing the remaining crew of the _Leviathan_ ," shouted Pike and everybody started to get to work. Spock tried to stop the captain but Pike just brushed him off. He had the promise to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Christopher Pike sat anxiously in his chair; his right leg moved up and down at a steady beat and his fist clenched and un-clenched leaving crescent shaped marks on his palm. Would they make in time to save her? Is she alive if she's just crashed? What does she even look like after all these years? Does she have a boyfriend? Girlfriend? Child?

"Captain?" the monotone voice if his first officer broke Pike's assault of questions against his brain.

"Yes, Mr. Spock?"

"Your anxious captain and for no reason unless you know anybody on that ship?" the hybrid asked as he moved from his post. Pike looked around and thought hard-very hard- before standing up.

"Lieutenant McKenna you have the conn. Spock, walk with me." An "aye captain" came from McKenna and a "yes sir" from Spock. Spock and Pike walked side-by-side into the turbo-lift. As the doors closed, Spock turned to his captain and asked,

"Captain?" Pike sighed deeply, reach over to the panel, pressed a button to stop the lift and leant against the wall, rubbing his face.

"What I'm about to tell you Spock is off the grid. You _cannot_ tell anybody; not even put this in your report. I know you favour honesty but you can keep information. I trust you, Spock, promise me you won't tell anybody because it wold mean I'm emotionally compromised and the chair would be passed onto some idiot who doesn't know Asya like I do "grumbled out Pike. Spock was puzzled by his captain's confession about knowing somebody on that ship, more importantly, the captain. Spock went over his options: write about this conversation and lose the only 'friend' he had or listen to the captain's story. The latter was the best option.

"I promise captain that I will not write about this conversation in my report or tell anybody."

"I thought Vulcans don't lie?" said Pike through his hand, his head hanging low.

"Vulcans don't lie but merely imply," that brought a little chuckle from the gold-shirted man. The captain straightened his back and looked at his first officer, figuring out how to tell Asya's story. The very begging should be the best option.

"Asya is my god-daughter. As you know, she's half Vulcan and half unknown; that's because she's adopted.

Nearly two and a half decades ago, a transport ship, the U.S.S _Constantinople,_ docked into Starbase one in thirty-one with an unusual cargo; a three-month-old baby. The medics at the base scanned the child over and discovered her half Vulcan and half unknown genetics. The crew members of the _Constantinople_ all said that a small ship was just floating about in Sector one-one-six-five. They recovered said ship and found the body of a Vulcan female;

Asya's birth mother and the three-month-old.

Since the child was part Vulcan, the Vulcan Council decided that the child would grow up among them and so Asya was adopted into a half Vulcan and half human family. Her adoptive mother, T'Pryllia, was Vulcan and her adoptive father, Cody Fabrok, human. The two of them had two hybrid daughters, T'Sehn and T'Lyra, who later became the greatest allies Asya could want.

T'Pryllia decided to enrol Asya into the nearby school but instead of calling her Asya, T'Pryllia suggested that T'Meni would, and I quote, 'suffice for her time in the school'." Pike chuckled at the thought of Cody just looking at his wife with bewilderment. Cody got confused by T'Pryllia daily but that was what made him love her more.

Spock was taking this in his stride. Asya did sound familiar but not as familiar as T'Meni, his lady investigator. They were best of friends or as close as a friend a Vulcan has. He remembers her hair in these braids that either were done by her sisters (since they were no loose hair) or herself (since they ones she did had loose hairs or were fairly simple).

There was a day that he swore to himself that he would never forget; the day she entered his life and most likely, changed his future.

(Flashback)

Spock just sat at the same place he had been sitting in for hours. After the talk with his father about his emotional response, the eleven-year-old hybrid sighed deeply and leant his head against the wall, closing his eyes.

"You hiding from the illogical as well?" said a young feminine voice. Spock opened his eyes and looked at the source of the voice. A young black haired, dark olive skinned Vulcan around the same age as Spock. She smiled; not as in a quirk of the corners of her lips but a full-blown smile including small dimples. "You hurt yourself. May I look?" She wore the usual school uniform but a small, grey back rested at her hip. Her long black hair was tied into a bun with a plait starting from the side of her head and ended swirling around her bun.

Spock nodded and this strange Vulcan girl came to his side and sat down, turning his head so she could look at his split lip and a blackening eye. Without saying a word, she pulled out a regen spray and some sort of balm. How strong are her barriers if Spock could not even feel a trace of emotion or sort through the contact?

"Close your eyes and part your lips," she stated and Spock did as he was told. He felt a cold spray over his eye and the balm placed over his lower lip. A sigh was heard and the rustle of clothing signalled that the girl was finished. What Spock expected to see when he opened his eyes was that the girl had left but instead he was met with a silently sobbing Vulcan, leaning against the window like he had done so 28.72 seconds ago.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The world. The universe. The classmates we are supposed to ally with."

"Do they beat you up as well?" A single nod was his answer. He scooted closer and , weirdly, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The small girl rested her head on his shoulder and breathed heavily.

"Are you a hybrid?" she asked in a small, timid voice.

"Yes, I am half human. You?" The crying girl shot up straight and looked at him, tilting her head in a cat fashion, squinting her burnt caramel coloured eyes.

"I'm half unknown. I'm Asya Emilia Fabrok though everybody here calls me T'Meni," T'Meni, literal translation: lady investigator. Three human names? Fascinating.

"Spock."

(End of Flashback)

Spock's reminiscent was interrupted by a voice and the snapping of fingers.

"Where'd you go Commander?" asked a worried Pike. Damn, this kid worries him. Spock's vision went into focus, his hands clasped around his back and turned towards his Captain with a quirked eyebrow.

"I do not understand that expression since I have not gone anywhere, Captain, since we are in a turbo-lift that has stopped," Pike could not stop the smile that seemingly erupted onto his face. "Does something amuse you, Captain?" asked his first officer. Pike chuckled.

"It's an expression, Spock. It means what are you thinking," Pike explained. Spock nodded his in understanding and breathed in before telling his Captain.

"It was a memory of Captain Fabrok, sir. The Captain and I were, in a way, friends back on Vulcan," the Vulcan explained and Pike leant over to the turbo-lift panel, re-activating it.

"I remember Yaz telling me of a Vulcan friend she had. Well, it seems like it's personal for both of us. Let's bring her home," the lift stopped and the doors swooshed open, revealing the bridge.

"Indeed Captain," muttered Spock as somebody called 'Captain on the bridge' and Spock returned to his station. Oh 'Meni, what have you done know?

Pike sat on his chair thinking really, really, extremely hard. How in the name of god is he gonna keep that promise of protecting Asya if she has a Vulcan most likely head over heels for her?

* * *

 **Hey, guys. I thought I'd put a little something about the relationship between Pike and Spock to Asya. Next time, the** _ **Leviathan.**_ **If you know of any codes about a dangerous planet, please tell me!**

P.S THANK GOD FOR GRAMMARLY

 **Thank you Mammps!**

 **~Random**


End file.
